


The Diary

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dubious Consent, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mpreg, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following AvengersBellies prompt:</p><p>Request: Steve/Tony and the changes brought on by mpreg </p><p>I am a big fan of mpreg, and of weight gain fics, and would like to see both in one story!<br/>Tony and Steve are expecting a baby. During his pregnancy Tony gains a great deal of weight, much more then the 25-30 pounds most books recommend. Maybe he just overindulges, maybe Steve's DNA as something to do with it, but he just balloons right before Steve's eyes. If Steve is delighted by the changes and even helps them along that's great to.<br/>Also, nearly all mpreg fics I've read focus only on how big the baby bump is. While that is fine, I'd really like to read one that focuses on the changes of the rest of the body as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stony isn't my OTP, so I apologize if this goes south.

_Month 1  
No physical changes. Slightly increased appetite. _

_Month 2  
Eating almost constantly. Hungry all the time. Bruce says it's to be expected given Steve's DNA. No morning sickness. I'm almost hoping it shows up. I'm already starting to outgrow my clothes. Damn Steve and his irresistible cock._

_Month 3  
I'm officially huge. I've already gained the 30 pounds most books say is healthy during the entire pregnancy. My tits are bigger than Pepper's. Steve seems to like it, though._

__"What're you doing, babe?" Steve asked, seating himself behind Tony and pressing himself against his back. He snaked his arms around the inventor's full hips, wide set with the baby he was carrying, and slowly began kneading Tony's chubby belly, pressing down firmly until he felt the gentle swell of their child resting deep within._ _

__Tony closed the book and leaned back into the soldier. "Keeping a diary of the pregnancy. Thought it'd be a nice record for Kicks McGee when they get older,"_ _

__Steve chuckled at the nickname. "Been keeping you up at night?" he asked sympathetically._ _

__"Lately, yes. Thought it was indigestion for a while. I've kinda been stuffing myself like a pig," he said sheepishly._ _

__"I've noticed," the soldier murmured huskily, rubbing Tony's fat stomach. "I like it. A lot. But that nickname...we've gotta come up with something better," he said releasing the inventor._ _

__"Where are you going?" he pouted._ _

__"To get you some food. You haven't eaten since I came in the room five minutes ago. You and Sweetpea must be starving,"_ _

__Tony rubbed his belly lovingly. "Sweetpea. Yea,"_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Month 4  
Steve really seems to love taking advantage of my newfound appetite. I still haven't figured out why I'm so insatiable. Bruce theorizes it has something to do with Steve's DNA. Clint says I'm just a glutton using this as an excuse to overindulge. Stupid Legolas._

_Month 5  
I'm so fat now that I can barely move. I'm literally ballooning every day. My fat rolls have fat rolls. But Steve still can't keep his hands off me. Maybe it's because I take up most of the space wherever I happen to be..._

_Month 6  
I'm starving. Literally starving. Sweetpea is kicking me furiously. I haven't really been able to function for lack of sleep. Steve says he has a surprise for me. Says it'll help me sleep..._

Steve smiled as he settled onto the bed with a stack of pizza boxes in one hand and an armful of snacks in the other. "Thank Christ, I'm starving. But...I'm not eating all that," Tony said dismissively.

"Sure you are. Ever hear of a food coma?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What're you gonna do?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "Stuff you until you pass out. You've gotta sleep, Tony,"

"Yea, but," he protested but was interrupted by a slice of pizza being put into his mouth. He chewed willingly, savoring the intense tomato sauce, the greasy sausage, and the rich cheese. He hummed appreciatively.

"More?" Steve asked and Tony nodded enthusiastically. Steve fed Tony every single piece and all of the snacks until the inventor's head lolled forward drunkenly as he hiccuped. Steve rubbed, licked, kissed, and caressed every bloated inch of Tony's fat body, stuffed full of junk food. He was too full, fat, and lazy to think and burped loudly, shamelessly, as Steve continued his ministrations. "Look at you, Tony," he gasped in wonder as he kneaded great handfuls of Tony's flab. "You're like a fertility goddess come to life. Can...are you too full to fuck?"

Tony nodded weakly as he burped again. "Sorry, soldier,"

Steve bit his lip and straddled Tony's meaty thighs, framing his severely swollen abdomen with both hands. Tony rutted his belly against Steve's crotch as best he could but he was too bloated for much movement. It was enough friction for the blonde to get off and the soldier gently massaged Tony's full belly until he was finally asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Month 7  
I get winded going to the bathroom. It's nice, though, because Steve gives me sponge baths._

_Month 8  
Bruce told me it may be best if I'm put on bed rest. As if I need another excuse to put on more weight._

_Month 9  
100 pounds. Are you fucking kidding me? I've piled on 100 pounds. C'mon, Sweetpea, Mommy's already too fat to wait for you any longer._

Tony set his diary aside with a sigh as Steve nibbled on his double chin, rubbing slow circles into the inventor's warm, full belly. "You feel OK, handsome?" 

Tony stretched, not even bothering to tug down the hem of his shirt as it rode up his fat stomach. He looked down at it, tracing the myriad of stretch marks that marred its surface. He felt warm, full, and lazy from the huge meal he'd just had, and was feeling uncharacteristically reflective. "This has been hard. Harder than I thought it'd be," he admitted. "The increased appetite, the weight gain, the aches and pains. It's not easy," he lamented. 

"I know, babe," Steve cooed, gently kneading Tony's hips. "But you're almost there at the finish line," he smoothed his hand over the swell of his husband's tummy, feeling the baby kick in response to his touch. "My god, you're so beautiful. You're glowing," 

"That's sweat, Steve," he quipped. "I sweat when I eat now. Everything's an effort," he groaned under the weight of his stomach as he struggled to sit up, belching loudly, then heaving a gratituous sigh of relief. "God, I'm so full. I'm always so damn full," he squirmed, pushing his belly further up into the willing hands of his soldier. 

Steve smiled softly. "I know. Thank you for doing this for me. The baby, the overeating, the weight gain. I know you're uncomfortable. I can help you lose it," he said, unable to disguise the hint of sadness in his voice at the thought. 

Tony grinned wolfishly. "Nah. As long as you're willing to wait on me hand and foot, I wouldn't mind being the barefoot and pregnant housewife for a long, long time," Steve captured his husband's mouth in a tender kiss. 

Tony gave birth to a plump, healthy baby boy named Howard James Stark Rogers that night. 


End file.
